


Redo

by chibichibi_k



Category: Psych
Genre: Episode Related, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibichibi_k/pseuds/chibichibi_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drimmer pointed the gun threateningly at Shawn and the psychic could see his fingers twitching, just itching to pull the trigger and kill him right where he sat. Spoilers for S03E11 - Lassie did a Bad, Bad Thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redo

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine and I do not own Psych. This was originally posted to fanfiction.net in 2009.

Shawn watched as Lassiter eyed the kitchen counter carefully. He knew that the detective would have a hidden piece – maybe more than one - around his place, and just hoped he could figure out a way to keep Drimmer distracted long enough so that Lassiter could grab it.

Drimmer pointed the gun threateningly at Shawn and the psychic could see his fingers twitching, just itching to pull the trigger and kill him right where he sat.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait, wait," Shawn spoke quickly. He tried to come up with something that could distract Drimmer enough but the pounding headache from the pistol whip to the back of his head was seriously slowing down his thought process. "Just wait! I'm getting something. I'm sensing something..."

Shawn moved his fingers to his temple in his classic 'psychic vibe' gesture and sat up on the couch a bit more. "Something wild," he continued quickly, sensing Drimmer's growing impatience. "Uh... Something in the way you look tonight. Deep blue..." Shawn looked directly at Lassiter then and he hoped the detective got the hint and did something! "Something -"

"Do you ever stop talking," Drimmer growled threateningly as he pointed the gun more fiercely at Shawn.

Shawn stiffened at the sight of the gun looming closer. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Lassiter finally made his move and dived towards the kitchen counter. He ripped open the microwave oven, searching, just as Drimmer noticed what he was doing.

"What're you doing there, Detective? Looking for one of your spare pistols that you've hidden?" Drimmer asked snidely. "Nuh uh, cops found all your guns." Drimmer refocused his attention on Shawn, his pistol bearing down on the helpless psychic.

Shawn tried to keep his fear from showing. There was no way he was going to give Drimmer the satisfaction of seeing his terror. Shawn looked over at Lassiter and saw something snap in the detective's steely blue gaze as he looked at Drimmer threatening Shawn.

Carlton started to move slowly but completely consumed by a fierce determination that Shawn had never seen before. Drimmer saw the look but didn't waver, the pistol still pointed right between Shawn's eyes.

"Hey! Hey, stop it! What're you doing?"

Shawn met Carlton's gaze and saw the detective's gaze shift between Shawn and the bowl of pistachios on the island counter in Carlton's kitchen. It gave Shawn a bit of hope that the detective had a plan in mind.

"Stop that! Back off! Stop that!"

Shawn saw the moment in which Drimmer's focus drifted completely away from himself and towards Carlton, who was stalking closer. Using the moment to his advantage, Shawn grabbed for the gun and threw Drimmer off balance, and drew the gun's aim away from himself and into the air.

The next thing he heard was the rustle of the pistachios and then a gunshot. Drimmer went slack and fell unconscious against Lassiter's couch.

Shawn stumbled away from Drimmer, the adrenaline pumping through his veins overriding the lingering fear and pain. He staggered towards Lassiter, who had his gun still trained on Drimmer, and handed him the other gun.

"Guess they missed one," Shawn joked, not knowing what else to do in the tense moment.

"At least one," Carlton replied seriously. "There are eight."

Shawn stared at Carlton in disbelief. "Please tell me you're joking."

Lassiter didn't provide an answer to Shawn's question. His silence said it all. The detective moved carefully towards Drimmer, both guns trained dangerously on the fallen cop. Satisfied that the man was unconscious and no longer a threat, Carlton disarmed Drimmer's pistol and walked back over to where Shawn was leaning up against the kitchen island, holding his abused head.

"You alright, Shawn?" Carlton asked his voice filled with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Shawn replied.

As if to prove his point he moved away from the island that was supporting him. He only managed a single shaky step before he toppled forward and right into Carlton's strong arms.

Shawn stared up into Carlton's concerned blue eyes and smiled dopily. "Hey,  _former_  lover."

"Hey," Carlton replied softly. "Come on; let's go sit down on the couch before you hurt yourself."

"I'd rather not," Shawn said quietly.

Lassiter was just about to ask why when he remembered that Drimmer was unconscious and bleeding on his couch. "Good point." Carlton carefully helped Shawn into his dining room and made sure Shawn was settled before calling Juliet.

Shawn stared blankly over at Drimmer's still form. He couldn't help but wonder if Drimmer was actually dead and not just unconscious. He snapped out of his stupor when he felt a warm hand cupped against his uninjured cheek. He looked up and met Carlton's worried eyes.

"Shawn?"

"I'm okay, Carlton. A little banged up but no worse for wear."

Shawn brought up a hand to rest against Carlton's. He brushed a light kiss to the inside of Carlton's palm, happy that they were both here and safe.

Fingers carefully carded through Shawn's thick, brown hair. Shawn leaned into the gentle caress. "This is all my fault." He heard Carlton whisper.

Shawn looked up and met the detective's depressed eyes with his heated and angry ones. "This is in no way you're fault," Shawn declared loudly. "Drimmer is the one with the connection to the Cinco Reyes, not you He's the one that killed Kenny – that bastard! – and the other guy not you!"

Carlton looked sheepish as he looked into Shawn's determined gaze. "Yeah, but... He went after you because of – "

"Don't you  _dare_  finish that sentence, Carlton!"

"But, it's true. It's because – "

Shawn cut off the rest of Carlton's sentence with a powerful, heart stopping kiss. It started off hard and demanding on Shawn's part. He made the kiss harsh and smooth, teeth biting at Carlton's lips before a warm tongue would caress over the abused lips. It then turned into a smooth a glide of lips, coaxing the detective to relax against him.

Shawn felt Carlton succumb to the kiss and wrap his arms around the psychic's waist, pulling Shawn in close and clutching him tight against his chest. They broke apart slowly but didn't break away from one another. Shawn's fingers were curled in Lassiter's hair, playing with the strands gently while Carlton held him tight.

"So... Are you done with this whole blaming yourself thing even when you know it wasn't your fault in anyway?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah..." Carlton whispered as he gently brushed his fingers over Shawn's bruised cheek.

"Good." Shawn smiled.

"Thank you, Shawn."

"What for?"

"For believing in my innocence and helping prove that I didn't kill anyone," Carlton said honestly.

"Like I'd ever doubt you," Shawn said truthily. He leaned up and pressed a light, quick kiss to Carlton's lips. "I never for one second believed that you killed Chavez."

Carlton listened to the earnest tone in Shawn's voice and saw the complete honestly shining in his eyes. "Yeah, I know."

"Good. Now let's go wait outside for Jules. Waiting for them here with... Drimmer is freaking me out."

"I agree," Carlton said and carefully wrapped an arm around Shawn to steady him. "Again, thanks, Shawn. I owe you."

"I'm sure you'll find some way to repay me, in private of course," Shawn said suggestively. "But if want to thank me in public, can you get the chief to sign my check?"


End file.
